Coming Home
by Dawning Wolf
Summary: This is a werewolf story. Lucy is not wanted by her pack. She is an omega and is looked down upon. She runs away only to find herself captured by another pack. She has to worry about surviving and finding out a deep, dark secret, that might just change her life forever. There are also the two alphas, Natsu and Sting, she has to worry about.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This story is actually based off of an original story that I wrote. I just substituted names in to make it a Fairy Tail fanfic. I will try to update as often as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to Hiro Mashima. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I have a secret to hide. Granted I have many secrets to hide, but this one being the most dangerous. I'm a werewolf. I'm the omega to be exact. Being the omega isn't a good thing. I am supposed to be the weakest wolf, the wolf that everyone looks down on. However, I am not as weak as everyone WANTS me to be. I train secretly so that I may be able to escape one day. This place is the worst place on earth. My pack is the strongest pack. That means everyone in this pack is supposed to be strong. Our alpha is the strongest there is. His name is Natsu Dragneel. I myself have never seen him. As an omega, I'm not allowed to see any of the betas or the alpha. Everyone leaves me to fend for myself. Sometimes other wolves pick on me or beat me up.

I never knew what happened to my parents. All I know is that they had once been a part of this pack. My parents were never there to teach me any of the skills that I needed. That's one of the main reasons that I became an omega. The pack didn't decide to kick me out of the pack, but rather use me as a scapegoat. I would be the one to sniff out the most dangerous situation, or I would be put in the front so other wolves could escape. After a while, I stopped feeling bitter. Instead I started to train so I could escape this life and become a lone wolf. Nobody helps me here, so I could live by myself if I wanted to. I sometimes wonder if the alpha is the one who tells the wolves how to act. Everyone talks about how great he is, but I don't see it.

I have short bursts of anger. When that happens, my wolf takes over. When my wolf takes over, it's never a good thing. It means that I'm ready to kill someone. Today I was feeling particularly on edge. I felt as if something bad was going to happen. Right on cue, a girl I loathed came up to me.

"You're looking awfully ugly today Heartfilia. But then again, you look ugly everyday."

"Shut up Lisanna! I don't need to be hearing things like that from an insecure brat like you. At least I know what I am. I can't say the same thing about you, can I?"

Normally I would let her get to me like that, but I was on edge today.

"That's it! I'm sick and tired of listening to you talk back to me every single damn time! You're an omega! You should learn your place! I challenge you to a duel!"

I knew it was going to come eventually. In fact, this was exactly what I wanted. I wanted a fight. I wanted to bash Lisanna's face in. thankfully I could do that. Our pack laws says that wolves either fight to the death or until the other wolf cries for mercy. Hopefully, Lisanna wouldn't surrender and then I could kill her.

"That's fine Lisanna. Just make sure you say your goodbyes, because when I'm done, you won't be breathing anymore."

"Keep talking girly! I'll make you eat your words."

I was ready for a fight. I wanted to humiliate Lisanna so badly in front of the entire pack. That was another rule our pack had. If anyone wanted to challenge another wolf, they had to do it in front of the entire pack to make sure it was fair. That meant the entire pack would see the fight, including Mr. Alpha, Natsu Dragneel. I was particularly excited about that. Lisanna is supposed to be Natsu's mate. That's one of the main reasons she looks down on an omega like me. Today I was going to show both of them up. Today I was going to show the entire pack how strong I really was.

Nobody had actually ever seen what my wolf form looked like. Everyone thought I couldn't shift much less fight. I planned on not transforming. I didn't want anyone to see my wolf form. It would be much harder for me to sneak out if someone recognized what I looked like.

I headed to the arena where the match would be held. Many people had already gathered there even though Lisanna challenged be less than five minutes ago. I Guess when you have heightened hearing, you could hear things without actually being spoken to.

As I walked into the arena, I heard boos and jeers. It's pretty easy to guess that I wasn't popular in the pack. Lisanna was already in the arena waiting for me. We weren't allowed to start dueling until the rest of the pack and the alpha came. I stood there listening to insults for a few minutes until Mr. Natsu Dragneel stepped onto the podium. Everyone immediately quieted down. He started to speak.

" There has been a challenge issued today. Lisanna Strauss has challenged Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy Heartfilia has accepted meaning she can't go back on her word. This is a fight to the death or until one of them cries for mercy. Both of them understand that. The fight between Lisanna Strauss and Lucy Heartfilia may now commence."

A bell went off signaling the start of the fight. One thing that hadn't been started was what form we could fight in. That meant I could stay human. So I did. Lisanna didn't. She went into wolf form immediately. Her wolf was about 4 feet tall and was chestnut brown.

We circled each other waiting for the other to move. In the crowd, I heard someone say, "Lucy is weak. I don't understand why she accepted the challenge. She can't even shift into her wolf. She should just give up already."

That irked me to no end. I charged Lisanna. I faked a right and went left instead. She fell for it. I ran right behind her and circled my arm around her neck, in a choke-hold. Lisanna started trying to throw me off, and after a few tries, she was able to. She ran at me and head-butted me right in the gut. I flew into the arena wall. I heard snickers in the crowd. I launched off the wall and tackled Lisanna to the ground. This time I held her down until she had no choice but to transform into a human again. This was going to be easy for me since I excelled in hand-to-hand combat. Once again, it was another secret I was hiding. After shifting back to human form, Lisanna was a bit disoriented. I used that opportunity to punch her in the nose and then side-kick her in the stomach. She stumbled back from her as I spun and did a roundhouse kick to her head and knocked her to the side. She fell to the ground and didn't seem to be getting up.

I slowly walked towards her cracking my knuckles. As I got to her, she swept her feel at my legs and tripped me. I fell to the ground with her on top of me. She started punching at my face, while I used my hands to stop her. I bucked my hips, throwing her from he. I got up and kicked her in the side while she was still down. I was mad at her and the entire pack. As I said before, when I'm mad I am ready to kill someone. Lisanna happened to be the unfortunate soul to incur my wrath. That meant she was going to die. Red started to creep in at the edges of my vision. I don't know what happened after that, but I was lost behind a haze of red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god! I can't thank you guys enough. I never thought that this story would get so many likes within the first chapter. As a special treat, here is a new chapter for you guys. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to Hiro Mashima. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

The haze disappeared when I felt someone holding me down. When my vision cleared, I saw Lisanna in front of me, beaten to within an inch of her life. She was screaming for mercy and I realized that two people were holding me down so I wouldn't hurt Lisanna anymore. I had won by pack laws. Lisanna had called mercy. I looked around me and saw that everyone was staring at me. Good. People needed to realize how strong I truly was.

"Am I still as weak as everyone thought I was? Make no mistake, I am stronger than many of you here! I may be an omega, but don't ever mess with me again!"

I pulled out of the grasp of the people holding onto me. I shot a dirty look at Natsu and Lisanna and walked out of the stadium. I planned to get out of here tonight. I couldn't stand another night in this hellhole.

I had a bag of possessions as I crept out into the night. I had to sneak past patrol but that should be pretty easy. I made my way to the edge of the territory when I heard voices. One of them sounded distinctly familiar, but I didn't realize who it was until I heard someone say, "We are keeping an eye out for the rogues, Alpha. However, I don't think that they would step foot into our territory considering we are the strongest pack."

I didn't pay attention to what he said after. I was focused on what he had said before. The Alpha was helping on patrol tonight! That cut my chances of escaping in half. I waited until I heard their footsteps fade away before I got out of my hiding spot.

I was about to creep past the territory border when I saw a flashlight beam roam and land on me.

"There's someone there! Get them!"

I bolted and ran for the border. I could hear people gaining on me as I pushed myself even harder. I finally crossed the border and kept running, not knowing if the wolves from my pack were going to keep following me.

I heard the footsteps recede and I started to slow down. I found a cave where i could stay for the night. I dropped my bag and got out my sleeping bag. I crawled in and fell asleep.

I woke up from a fitful sleep only to find that I was surrounded by more wolves. I didn't recognize any of the wolves that were there. One of them shifted and I quickly averted my eyes.

"You are to come with me and meet our Alpha."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, buddy. I don't take orders from anyone."

"Either you come with s willingly, or we take you by force."

"Good luck with that. I'm not moving from this spot, and if you're going to move me, I'm not moving without a fight."

"Unfortunately, you don't get to fight us. Orga, NOW!"

I felt a sharp prick in the back of my neck. I realized that another wolf had shifted into a human again and pricked me with a syringe. The syringe most likely contained a sleeping draft. I fell into a world of darkness, knowing I would be mad when I woke up again.

I tumbled through a world of darkness, seeing random moments of my life. I saw the first time I was beaten. I saw the first night where I had shifted. I saw my fight all over again. However, there was a new memory that I had never seen before. I say two faces. Both of them had brown eyes. They were making funny faces at me. I realized that these two people were my parents. My dad had dark blonde hair while my mom and golden blonde hair. I had inherited my parents' brown eyes, and my mom's golden blonde hair.I was happy because I had now seen my parents faces at least once, even if it was just a fleeting memory. They memory soon started to fade away.

"No! Wait! Come back! Don't leave me yet!"

I woke up and found I was tied to a chair in a dimly lit room. The people who tied me up had done a horrible knot around my hands and feet, and I was able to untie myself. I felt kind of groggy because of the sleeping draft they gave me. Yet I could hear footsteps approaching my cell. I stood right next to the door as it opened. I saw three shadows.

"Hey! Where has she gone?"

One of the guys stepped into the room and I pounced on his back. I wrapped my arm around his neck in a blood choke. I spun him around so I used him as a shield.

I faced the other two members and said, "If you don't want me to kill him, let me out of here. Choose fast. I'd say he has about another 5 seconds for you to decide." I kept my hold around the person's neck very firmly.

"5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Wait! Stop! We'll let you go!"

I immediately let go of the person I had in my grasp. The other two people lept forward to care for the person on the ground. I dashed past them and saw a door right in front of me. I opened it up, only to see hundreds of people staring at me, while they were eating their food. We all kind of just stared at each other for a few seconds until,

"Sorry to intrude. I'll get going now."

I ran towards another door that I saw. Just before I reached the door, everyone got up and started chasing me. I reached for the doorknob, until someone grabbed me from behind.

"Hey! Let me down right this instant! I'll rip your head off if you don't!"

"Just like you threatened to do last time little wolf?"

I gasped as I realized that this was one of the people that had taken me from my cozy cave.

I slammed my head back into his face and heard the satisfying crunch of his nose. He screamed in pain and let go of me. I grabbed his arm and brought him to the ground. I brought out the switchblade that I had in my pocket and held it to his throat. I warned the rest of the pack, " One more step and he gets it."

Everybody froze in their tracks.

"Now, you're gonna let me out of here without any questions. Got it?"

Everybody nodded their heads. I started to back away from everybody, inching my way towards the door. That's when I bumped into someone again.

I turned around and looked up to see a man of about 6 feet looking at me.

"Get out of my way, or this man gets it."

"Oh, I know you won't do that. All of you threats are just a ruse. You don't have the guts to kill him. So put down the knife, little girl, before you or anybody else gets hurt."

"Hah," I scoffed. "Why would you care if I got hurt. You have no business with me."

"On the contrary, I am the one who wanted to talk to you."

My jaw dropped. "You're the alpha of this pack?"

"Alpha Sting of the moonshine pack, at your service." He gave me a low bow.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry about not updating sooner! I'm not going to make any excuses but all I can say is that I'm really sorry. With that being said, here is the chapter.

Chapter 3:

I was sitting the alpha's office. I was forced to let go of the dude I was threatening. I found out his name was Rufus.

Right now, Alpha Sting was trying to calm the rest of the pack down and had told me he would come and talk to me very shortly.

I was getting my thoughts together when the door opened. Alpha Tristan came and sat behind his desk

"Now let's get down to business. I want to know your name, what pack you're from, any why some of my wolves found you on our territory."

I was very hesitant to reveal that information and I was worried that he would try and take me back to my pack. I asked him, "Do you promise not to do anything with the information that I give you?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "I promise not to use the information to harm you."

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm from the Blackblood pack. I was an omega but now I'm a rogue. I was going to continue on my journey but that's when wolves from your pack came and took me away. So, if you would kindly let me be on my way, I would be so very grateful."

"You said your last name was Heartfilia, didn't you? I find that very interesting. I will let you go, but I suggest that you stay the night, otherwise other wolves might try and take you away just like we did."

I didn't want to. I felt unsafe here and I wanted to be on my way and get out of here quickly. I knew however that this man would not take no for an answer.

"Fine. But I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

"That is absolutely fine."

I got out of my seat and Alpha Sting rose as well.

"I will show you to your room. Your belongings are already there. We brought them in from the cave we found you in."

I followed him out the door to a room in the East Wing; or at least that's what he told me. There was a large window and bed. It was perfect. I could easily escape in the morning if I had to. I looked out the window only to see that there were guards standing right outside. That took away all of my chances of escaping tonight. It had started to get dark. I realised that I must have been out in that chair for much longer that I'd originally thought. I changed into a different set of clothes and got ready for bed. As I slipped under the covers, I got a bad feeling. I shook it off and went to sleep.

I slept very peacefully. I didn't have any dreams or nightmares; only black darkness. When I woke up, I saw the ceiling. It was a different ceiling than the one I saw when I went to sleep.

I jumped out of bed and ran towards the door. I threw it open and took in my surroundings. My eyes widened in horror. I couldn't be back here. It had already taken me so long to get out of here.

I looked out of the window to see none other that Alpha Natsu coming into the building. I ran back to my room and locked the door. I opened the window and jumped out. I took in surroundings before starting to run in the direction that I thought would be the edge of this territory. I was about to cross the border line when someone grabbed me from behind. That was happening way too often. I turned around to face my captor.

" Hello there, Heartfilia. Thanks for coming back to us."

My eyes widened as I faced none other that Alpha Natsu Dragneel. I immediately went to my knees and bowed my head in submission.

"Why do you show me respect all of a sudden Fauve? I thought you hate the pack and I."

"I do hate all of you. Since the day I was born, I have been treated like a piece of crap. I was worthless and didn't matter to any of you. Even my parents thought I didn't matter and left me to fend for myself in this cruel pack. However, I have no choice but to bow down to you. You are the alpha of this pack and you are my alpha until you say I am allowed to leave or until you banish me from the pack."

Natsu looked at me perplexed. "What are you talking about? Why would I banish you from the pack?"

I stared at him is disbelief. "Are you kidding me? The entire pack hates me and I don't have anyone here to help me. I might as well become a rogue and live on my own."

Natsu's face morphed into a smirk. "Do you want to leave the pack?"

I was taken aback by the question.

"Do you want to leave the pack?" he repeated.

I could only nod my head in response. Would he actually allow me to leave the pack?

"I'll let you leave the pack, only if you are able to beat me in a fight."

My jaw dropped open. I was supposed to beat alpha in a fight? It was practically unheard of unless two alphas were fighting each other.

"That's not fair is it? You know there is no possible way for me to beat you in a fight. I'm going to lose and I will still be stuck here."

"My, my. Backing out already, Heartfilia? You could at least try you know. Who knows, you might be able to actually beat me in a fight."

"Why are you so insistent on fighting me? If I didn't know better, I would say you are hiding something from me."

"I'm not hiding anything from you Lucy. After seeing you fight Lisanna, I want to know your true power. Especially since you beat her without transforming into your wolf form."

I was dumbstruck. How did ne know that I had a wolf form? There was no possible way he could have known.

"I don't have a wolf form."

"Ah, ah. Stop lying to me. I know that you do have a wolf form."

"And how could you possibly know that?"

"I can feel the power of the wolf in you."

"You feel the power? Are you some sort of psychic or mystic?"

Natsu laughed at that. " I am the alpha of this pack. I know every single pack member and their wolves. Do you really think I wouldn't sense yours?"

I sputtered out, "You never saw me before the match. Even then, the arena was filled with the presence of many wolves. You couldn't have possibly sensed mine individually. There is absolutely no way!"

Natsu smiled at that. "I would be able to sense it if you are my mate."

"I'm sorry! Your what?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know what to tell you guys except that I am extremely sorry for not updating. I'll do my best to have a proper updating schedule which will most likely be on Saturdays. I just need to get back into the habit of writing constantly. It's my summer holidays now though, so I'll have more time. I would also like to point out that my writing style has changed a bit as I thought that the way I used to write was kinda ugh so I changed it a bit. Tell me what you guys think. Once again, I'm really sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything. All rights and credits go to Hiro Mashima.**

"I'm sorry! You're what?!"

"That's right, you're my mate. Although I wasn't extremely happy about that fact at first, I don't mind it now seeing that you are actually much stronger than you let on. Man, if you weren't able to fight, you would have been an extreme embarrassment of a mate. But now that I know that you can beat Lisanna, and you have a wolf, I know you will make a great Luna."

As he spoke, the only thought going through my head was, 'Ummmmmmmmm, what? Is this guy okay? I think he was dropped on his head too many times as a kid.' However, as I heard him speak, I could feel my blood slowly starting to simmer and boil. Who did this guy think he was, talking as if he is the greatest there is? How could he look down on me like that? I opened my mouth and spat, "Who the hell do you think you are? I would've become an extreme embarrassment if I wasn't able to fight, if I wasn't able to shift? I have two things to tell you. I think anyone who has you as a mate should have to die of humiliation with your self-centered, egotistical, diminishing personality. And two, what would you have done if I hadn't been able to shift? Would you have rejected me, because that certainly seems like the best thing to do. I would rather die before I would be your mate."

Natsu looked at me with wide eyes before they narrowed into dangerous slits. "Watch what you say, _mate_ , before you regret anything. If you don't want to come back to the pack with me, all you have to do is beat me in a fight. Shouldn't be that hard. Or are you too scared that I'm gonna beat you?"

Although I knew that the chances of me beating him were slim, I couldn't show my fear. So I did the best, admittedly stupid thing to do. I bluffed. "You, beat me? While you do have a slight chance, your arrogance will be your downfall. So I suggest that you watch carefully and take notes as I hand your ass to you, _mate_."

We headed to the arena where we would fight. There was no one there and I hoped it would stay that way. "Are you ready to get started?" he asked. I simply nodded my head, not wanting to waste any energy talking.

The fight started in a very similar way to Melissa's. We circled each other like predators. Neither of us wanted to make the first move. Strangely enough, he didn't turn into his wolf.

He wouldn't make a move until I did. I knew how it would end if I made a move first, and I didn't want to lose so I planted my feet in the ground and refused to take a single step forward.

"Am I going to have to wait all day for you to move?" Natsu asked.

"Might as well as get used to it because there is no way in hell that I'm making the first move and signing my death warrant."

"That's a shame. If you did, you might have actually won. But I guess you just signed your death warrant. "

His words only registered in my head when he was right in front of me about to strike. Can you guess what he did next? He punched, and it hurt like crazy. I fell back clutching my stomach in pain. He was fast, and I hadn't even seen him move. I realized (maybe a little too late) that Natsu was nothing like Lisanna.

When I finally gathered my wits after that first punch, he had already danced out of reach.

"Is that all you got, little Heartfilia, because if it is, you're not gonna be free for very long."

I tried drowning out his voice and closed my eyes, concentrating. He broke my concentration by kicking me in the side again. I growled at him.

"You're not gonna win if you never attack."

I closed my eyes again and took a deep breath. Knowing that the only way I would be free of this torturous life was if I beat Natsu was a very good incentive to calm down. With my mind cleared, I opened my eyes and saw him as he was about to punch me again. I ducked under him and swept his legs out. He fell, but before I was able to pin him down, he got back up.

"She finally moves."

This time, I ran at him, aiming to throw a punch at his right side. I could see his arm coming up to defend said side, so just before I threw my arm out, I switched directions and punched him on the left. I kicked him in the stomach and watched with satisfaction as I saw him go flying backward. He didn't fall down though and landed on his feet. He then looked at me with an expression I didn't recognize. We ran towards each other ready to kill each other (at least I was). The next few minutes went by in a flurry of kicks and punches.

When the dust settled, both of us were still standing. Obviously, this wasn't going anywhere. That's when Natsu went down on all fours. As he shifted, my eyes almost popped out of their sockets. I burst out laughing and I really couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried getting my laughter under control. His wolf was PINK, freaking PINK for crying out loud. This was just too good. When he saw that I was laughing, Natsu growled and that brought me back to reality. I quickly shifted into my wolf, which was a yellowish-gold color. He leaped at me but I quickly dodged. I swiped my paw across his snout bringing him to the ground. I pinned him down, and he rolled so now I was on the ground. I couldn't get out from under him and we both ended up shifting back to our human forms.

"Looks like I wo-" before he could finish his sentence, he fell to the ground unconscious, leaving me staring at his unmoving body.


End file.
